


Dazed and confused

by GuiltyPotato



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D is out of his mind, Blow Jobs, He probably got drugged, Kinda non consensual, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyPotato/pseuds/GuiltyPotato
Summary: The Gorillaz (mostly Murdoc) threw a party and 2D might have gotten drugged by someone but he found Murdoc before getting fucked into oblivion by some gloomy stranger





	Dazed and confused

"Oi! Stuart! What the fuck are ya doing?"  
  
"Muds... I feel like sumfink's weird.. I feel weird..."  
  
The loud music playing, alcohol in both men's blood, people surrounding them and dimmed blue purple and pink lights had them feeling confused but one more than the other.  
  
"I feel like my stomach is burning Muds.. my head's spinning.."  
  
2D was clinging onto Murdoc's half opened shirt like his life depended on it, stuffing his face in his chest, looking up towards the Satanist with an instense stare that seemed emptier then usual. He could see desperation and confusion in the singer's face, his mouth slightly agape and his cheeks flushed with a dark shade of red, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead, some loose hair sticking to his dewy face.  
  
"Aw fuck what's happening to ya? A headache?"  
  
Murdoc grabbed the taller man firmly by the wrist before going upstairs with him in the latter's room to help him cool down from the intense atmosphere that was the party downstairs. He was searching frantically in the bluenette's drawers for his painkillers when he heard a loud plop behind him. 2D was laying on his bed, breathing heavily, his face still bright red, all limbs sprawled out, whining and mumbling about feeling like his blood was boiling. The Satanist watched the tall lanky man's chest going up and down, gulping loudly after realizing that he should probably feel guilty for appreciating the sight of his partner in such pain.  
  
"What's wrong with ya Stu? I can help ya only if ya tell me what's wrong"  
  
"It's so hot..."  
  
"Wot the hell are ya talking about your room's freezing cold ya dullard"  
  
"Hot..."  
  
The Satanist went back to watching 2D's chest heaving up and down as if he was hypnotized by it before noticing quite the important detail. The fucking bulge in the bluenette's pants.  
  
"Fucking really? Ya fucking knob, ya came to me because yer pitching a tent in yer pants?"  
  
2D stared deeply in Murdoc's eyes, the expression in his face was still the same but the more time passed by, the more he seemed dazed and confused, letting out small moans of pain as his sweat was rolling down his now soaked loose hair strands. The Satanist felt a pang in his chest, looking at the defenseless singer panting continuously.  
  
"Look... I think I know what's up with ya dullard. But don't take this as anything more than pity for yer stupid pretty face a'right?"  
  
The smaller man grabbed 2D by the legs, bringing him to the edge of his bed. The singer didn't protest, he probably didn't even know what was happening to him anymore anyway. Calloused hands were pulling down his pant's fly and tugging on them to get them off of these awfully long legs, pulling down his boxer briefs at the same time. 2D's painfully hard cock bounced up and slapped Murdoc on his chin. He wiped off the precum that had gotten on his chin and started stroking the bluenette's throbbing length with his fist, earning a few quiets moans of relief from the whimpering mess that the singer had become before increasing the instensity of the handjob.  
  
Murdoc leaned in a little more before sticking out his sinfully long tongue, pressing it against the base of 2D's length and dragging it up slowly before playing with his overflowing and sensitive slit. He would glance up to see how was the bluenette doing. He was still in a catatonic state, filling up his room with neverending moans and attempts to pronounce "Murdoc" fully, usually sounding more like "meeh... meuuaahh.. ddah.."  
  
The smaller man, kneeling between long legs that were clinging onto him quite loosely took the head of the length in his mouth, playing with it, swirling his tongue around its more sensitive areas and suckling on it, letting it bob out of his mouth with a loud pop from time to time before taking him back in his mouth. Murdoc's pants were getting tighter, he'd grunt from time to time, rubbing his free hand against his growing arousal.  
  
"Fuck Dents... if I fucked you that wouldn't be right eh?"  
  
He took the length back in his mouth, going up and down at a relatively slow pace, hollowing his cheeks everytime he'd go up. 2D didn't know where he was anymore, he wasn't even conscious that it was Murdoc who was servicing him, he was just hoping that the pain and confusion would go away soon.  
  
"Muh..doc.. muuhh.."  
  
The Satanist looked up only to see deep empty eyes staring in his direction. He felt his own cock throb in his pants and ended up unzipping them and starting to jerk off furiously as he intesified the speed of his blowjob. 2D would sometimes moan but Murdoc doubted at this point he would even know why he was moaning in the first place. He closed his eyes and low grunts of pleasure escaped his throat when the singer's length wasn't in it. He was getting closer to his orgasm, his fist furiously pumping on his cock and his breathing slowly becoming more intense.  
  
The singer eventually made a really loud strangled noise. Worrying about him, Murdoc took him out of his mouth to look up and was about to check if he was okay when he felt a warm gooey liquid splatter on his cheeks and drip down on his lips. The Satanist felt a rushing sensation in his lower abdomen and pumped at his own length before cumming all over the singer's floor.  
  
He wiped the cum from his face with his hand and finally checked on 2D, waving a hand before his eyes. The dark empty eyes were staring at him intensely and were starting to make him feel slightly uncomfortable. Murdoc decided afterwards that the bluenette was going to be fine and put him properly in his bed for him to get some rest. As he turned back, he felt something tugging at his shirt, and looked behind him to see 2D, determined to not let the man go.  
  
"Fuckin' hell yer so clingy Tusspot. I could've banged ten pretty redheads tonight and I ended up sucking ya off ain't that enough for ya?"  
  
2D frowned and didn't lose his grip on the smaller man's shirt. If he had more strength he'd tug him in bed with him but that was the maximum he could do. The Satanist sighed and eventually agreed to lay in bed next to him. Long limbs locked with his, and the bluenette closed his eyes, a somewhat peaceful look on his face.  
  
Murdoc spent the rest of the night staring at the ceiling, listening to 2D's barely audible snoring. As hours passed you could see the sun rising and a dim light filtered by curtains filled up the room. 2D's snoring stopped and he opened his eyes in confusion. He was wondering why he wasn't wearing anything and froze when he realized who was next to him. When the satanist realized that 2D woke up he patted his head to try to reassure him.  
  
"Ya don't feel weird anymore?"  
  
2D blankly stared at Murdoc and blinked twice, not understanding what was happening or why he was butt naked in his bed with Murdoc  
  
"Ya don't remember anything do ya?"  
  
2D slowly shook his head from left to right and untangled his limbs from Murdoc sitting up on his bed and covered his lower body with his bedsheets, blushing a little bit. Murdoc got up, stretched and turned back to 2D one last time  
  
"That don't surprise me.. guess it's better that way..."

**Author's Note:**

> Uh.. idk.. tell me if it's good. I wrote this at 2AM, i'm sick and dying, i needed to do something so.. yeah..


End file.
